1. Field Of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connecting devices and, more particularly, to electrical interconnections in which terminations are made by contact pressure between flat, flexible multiconductor cables.
2. Summary Of The Invention
Various applications exist for reliable interconnections between electronic components of equipment having high density wiring system and a requirement for the frequent connecting and disconnecting the terminations. In conventional systems, male pin connectors mating with female socket connectors are generally employed. The present trend to reduced size in electronic components and the requirement for high-density wiring in a small volume has lead to an increase in interconnection failure due to broken or bent pins. The problem is particularly serious in applications such as testing equipment where the routine testing of electronic components requires the connectors of the test equipment to be subjected to a large number of connections and disconnections.
To overcome these and other disadvantages in the prior art, the interconnection system of the present invention has been designed to eliminate the requirement for pin-type connectors. In this invention, a plug cartridge assembly having a planar body on which electronic equipment is plugged into terminations which are connected to a flat, flexible multiconductor cable terminus array on the bottom surface of a plug portion of the plug cartridge assembly. The plug portion is inserted into the top portion of a receptacle module assembly in an electronics unit, which receptacle module contains in the bottom portion thereof a platen on which is mounted a connector having on its upper surface a flat, flexible multiconductor cable terminus array in circuit with electronic components in the electronic unit. To make the interconnection, an actuator raises the platen to bring projecting electrical contacts on the conductors of the terminus array of the connector into electrical contact with the conductors of the terminus array on the plug. Guide means are provided on both the connector and plug to insure the precise alignment of the projecting contacts with the associated conductor when the interconnection is made.
Over the years a number of designs for pin-less connectors have evolved for providing terminations between flat, flexible multiconductor cables. The design approach for accomplishing the terminations have varied from connectors such as those disclosed by W. Angele et al., W. L. Griffin, and R. A. Strom et al., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,952,002; 4,116,516 and 4,289,364; respectively, in which the conductors of one cable are pressed against the conductors of the other cable to make the interconnection; to designs such as those taught by H. Piorunneck and J. R. Hall in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,070,771 and 3,149,896 respectively, in which spring-biased contacts in the connector are used to establish electrical continuity with flat, flexible multiconductor cables. In those prior art designs, the connections were made between flat conductors pressed together or by flat contact "fingers" pressed against flat conductors; consequently, the current-carrying capacity of the connection could be marginal. In order to alleviate these problems, raised contacts were provided on at least one of the conductors of the connection to achieve higher contact forces. Such raised contacts are taught in the prior art by A. H. Johnson et al. in IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 7, No. 12, May, 1965; and by G. A. Fedde and H. L. Parks et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,221,286 and 4,184,729 respectively.
However, the prior art does not teach an interconnection system that is particularly suitable for use with automated test equipment in which the components to be tested are plugged into a standard connector on a plug cartridge that, in turn, is plugged into an interconnection in the test equipment which employs a pressure-type termination between flat multiconductor terminus arrays to eliminate problems with wear and damage to the often inaccessible connectors of the test equipment.